Falling in Love with You
by Three sisters productions
Summary: A pact was made between the Harunos and the Uchihas eons ago. “To protect the Haruno Family until the Uchiha family dies.” Itachi finds that the pact isn’t as bad as he first thought if at all. AU where people are mixed with animals. Trust me ist cute!


Falling in Love with You.

**Chapter 1: Surprise, surprise, surprise...  
**

* * *

_The black wolf hated cats… Years of being taunted and tricked by them has led to his disgruntlement and his solitude. He hated his life… He hated them… He wanted nothing to do with them… Sometimes he felt like he wanted to destroy them all…_

* * *

I hate her…

I may not know her but I hate her…

I want nothing to do with her…

My life was forfeit to her before she was born…

Before I was born…

This Neko-hime…

This Sakura…

This day she turns eight…

This day I am to protect her with my life…

I curse the contract that the Neko Harunos made with the Ookami Uchiha…

I hate my forefathers…

I hate her forefathers…

I hate her…

"Itachi." Fugaku addressed his son as he watched his son equip his sword to his side…

"Yes father?" Itachi asked as he turned to face him with his emotionless face. Fugaku then stepped further into the room and closed the door.

"Itachi when you meat Sakura-hime today you show the utmost respect… remember your teachings…" Fugaku instructed.

"Hn…" Itachi replied as he walked toward the door of a room that will soon cease to be his after he exit's the door for the final time today.

"Itachi…" Fugaku called after him one more time. Itachi turned his head to regard him. "Good luck my son…" he finished looking down on the floor. Then Itachi exited the room.

He walked down the Uchiha halls despising his life… thinking that maybe he could take his life with his own sword… but his pride forbids it… he exited the compound and met with Shisui. Shisui's ears perked and he turned his head towards his friend.

"Sup' Itachi?" He asked. Itachi just looked at him with the same emotionless face. "Hey don't give me that look! At least you get the cute and cuddly one! I'm stuck with her dad! Geeze maybe you and I should switch her dad isn't much of a conversation either! You two would be perfect!" Itachi said nothing as he was not amused. "On the other hand the fur ball might be good for you Itachi." Itachi still said nothing. "Hey are you going to ignore me this whole trip?!" He asked Itachi. Itachi just spared him a glance and kept walking down the rode alongside Shisui. Shisui Sighed knowing he lost the battle of getting a peep out of Itachi for the day…

'He'll probably cool down once he gets to know Sakura-hime.' Shisui thought as he recalled the memories of Sakura even as little as they where they where still fond ones. As they where walking towards the Haruno estate a wagon came into view. It was a normal storage wagon but what was it doing on a private rode? As the wagon came closer and closer Shisui and Itachi became more and more suspicious. The wagon stopped right next to them and the rider perked up his head.

"Excuse me young gentlemen! I'm lost and don't know where I am. Could you tell me where the nearest town is?" He asked as he scratched his chin. Shisui looked at both directions of the rode while Itachi just remained still.

"Well any town won't be seen for over a hundred miles in any direction." Shisui answered truthfully.

"Hmm… That's a shame that is!" he said looking ahead a quick second. Then he looked back down at Itachi and Shisui. "Say those are mighty fine cloths you got on." He smirked and as he said that four more men jumped out of the wagon. "Now give us your clothes money and any other valuables that you might have!" The rider laughed as he hopped of the wagon himself. Shisui looked at Itachi and then at the robbers. He whistled at the weak numbers and started scratching his head and laughing nervously.

"You really don't want to try and rob us! You see my friend here is in a trebly bad mood today." Shisui looked over at Itachi who was more than loosing his patients. "It might do you some good if you just… Leave us be." Shisui tried to tell them but they all laughed.

"That puny pup!" One shouted "I don't think he's even fully grown into his fangs!" He shouted again. Shisui sighed.

"You really shouldn't say such things good sir!" Shisui was very nervous at this point because Itachi was just about to loose all his patients… Or what little patients he had left. "I am very serious. When Itachi is in a bad mood people get hurt or humiliated… whichever comes first." At that the robbers started laughing again.

"Alright pups hand it all over-" Before he could finish his and his comrades cloths had been ripped to shreds. Then Itachi was standing next to Shisui, who was messaging his temples, again sheathing his word. Itachi started walking to the back of the wagon. In the wagon he found several chests. He opened all of then in a single slash or his sward. The robbers, forgetting their nudeness, started to run to the wagon but Shisui gave them a stopping look that said 'Just cut your loses at least you get to live'. Then he turned around to go to Itachi who was rummaging through the silver, gold, diamonds, and rubies.

"Ummm Itachi what are you doing?" Shisui asked leaning over to see what he was looking for.

"I have to get a stupid present…" He grunted after sometime of more rummaging.

"Oh! Come to think of it… I have to get a present too!" Then Shisui started to dig through the treasures of the thieves as well. One of the robbers was in dire shock and did not want to loose anything so he made one last bid to change the two samurai's minds.

"Hey you can't just-." Again before he could finish Shisui poked his head from behind the wagon and smiled.

"Oh, but we can, and we will!" He said and started rummaging again. Shisui found one first It was a red brush with black bristles and the back had pink and brown diamonds in the shape of a Cherry Blossom tree. Then after sometime of rummaging and tossing Itachi found one too, but he quickly put it in his open kimono before Shisui could see it. Shisui just shrugged it off, went to the robbers, and got out his money pouch. "So how much do we owe you for a hairbrush and a…. aaah…. Well a mysterious object?" Shisui asked poking through his bag.

"Shisui…" Itachi grunted at his ridiculous cousin/best friend.

"Oh of course! I guess since you tried to rob us. And I did warn you about the status of my friend's mood… So I think we can just call it even!" Shisui smiled put the money pouch and the brush into his open kimono and walked away from the dumbfounded naked robbers. As soon as Shisui had caught up with Itachi, who had already started walking with ought him, He started to poke fun at his little temperament problem and telling him that he can't act like this in front of Sakura-hime. Itachi only grunted and 'hn'd at him leaving Shisui to his thoughts. 'So should I tell him that Sakura-hime is a total sweetheart and her biggest flaw is that she **can't** sit still for more one hour at a time…' Shisui thought on that for a few minutes as they came to the gates of the Haruno estate. 'NAAAH!!! I'll let him figure it out for himself.' He smiled as he looked at Itachi who was more than disgruntled. 'I think this might actually be good for you my friend just be patient.' while they where walking Shisui let his curiosity get the better of him. "Say Itachi… What did **you** get Hime?" he asked tilting his head and cocking his ears in curiosity. Itachi pulled out a dagger… It had a golden pink handle and the sheath was plain silver with petals carved into it and at the top there where red diamonds running down it at a 'V'. Shisui. Was. Mortified. "ITACHI!!! You can't giver her **THAT**!!!" Shisui shouted stomping in place.

"I can… And I will…" Itachi said making sure to use the words that Shisui used. Shisui couldn't help but stair at his friend open mouthed shock as Itachi put the dagger in his kimono and continued walking.

"Oh dear Kami Itachi…" Shisui sighed as he too started walking again. Soon the two reached the council room of the manner the servant had gone in to announce that they had arrived.

* * *

_One day the wolf was in the forest… He was more disgruntled then ever. He was on his way to end his misery once and for all… he was on his way to a hunters' camp… But then he smelled something strange… and he let his curiosity get the better of him…_

* * *

The servant came back and led them in. The two entered the room and Shisui mechanically went to Lord Kimochi Haruno and sat at his side. Itachi had gone into the middle of the room and sat down. Then he bowed keeping his head down to show respect and submission to Lord Haruno.

"Uchiha Itachi…" He spoke. "From this day forth you are to show your loyalty to not me but my daughter… Do you understand Uchiha Itachi?" Lord Haruno was strict and to the point.

"Yes Lord Haruno… I will protect her with my life…" Itachi answered as he was told to answer. After sometime of silence Lord Haruno smiled softly.

"Please call me Kimochi." He spoke warmly. Then he stood and started to walk out of the room. "I'll leave you two alone two get to know each other." He said as he and Shisui started to leave. Then Shisui remember the brush.

"Lord Kimochi! May I have a second with your daughter please?" Kimochi looked at Shisui who was holding a beautiful brush and gave him a curt nod. Shisui then ran over to Sakura who was beginning to fidget at this point. Shisui knelled in front of her and presented her with the brush. Her face lit up five times brighter than the sun. She hugged Shisui and said that it was beautiful. Itachi still had his head to the ground and he was beginning to loose his patients again. He heard the door slid shut.

"Samaria-chan! Do you like kissing the floor or something? You really don't have to keep your head on the floor like that! Its just you and me know!" She chided at Itachi. Itachi took the hint and raised up to look at his charge.

'She… has pink… hair…' Itachi thought as he realized that he did not see her when he came in but he knew that she was there the whole time. 'How could I not have seen something that… stuck out so much…' He thought to himself as kept his emotionless face.

* * *

_In the clearing the wolf spotted something pink and furry… Pink was not his favorite color, but it was an unusual color for fur. So he let his curiosity take him further… He walked cautiously into the clearing and walked up to the pink furred animal. It was a Kitten. The wolf's hackles where up in an instant and he was baring his fangs. The kitten, who had been playing with a leaf, had detected the wolf and turned to face it but the wolf had turned around to leave. "Excuse me." Said the cat._

* * *

Itachi wasn't quit sure on what to make of her. She had large doe like eyes that where jade green. She had a small nose do to being small herself. Her hair was cherry blossom pink probably why her parents named her 'Sakura'. She had milky pale skin. Her lips where thin and pink. And she had a large forehead… Itachi studied her for a long time but unbeknownst to him she was doing the same.

She notice that the lines on his face where not scares but they where probably do to stress and unheeded rest. His hair, which was in a loose pony tail that was tied at the back of his skull, was black, shiny, and silky. His hears and tail where the same. He had thick lashes and thin lips. His skin was a normal color almost a little darker than normal. He had high cheek bones too. He was a little bit lanky but that was okay because the big muscled people always scared Sakura. Sakura decided that she very much liked this 'samurai-chan.' so she wanted to be his friend. Sakura didn't have very many friends or playmates so she was often lonely. Ino Yaminaka lived very far away and Sakura only got to see her on rare occasions. Sasuke Uchiha lived very close by but he said if he has time have time to play he has time to train. And that made Sakura very sad. And the children in her family always said that she was weird because her unusual hair color and her forehead. So Sakura had no one. When her father had time between his busy schedule he would sit out in the gardens and help her make flower crowns or he would give her a special lesson in leadership, but he would always tuck her in. That he made sure of.

"What would Hime like to do today?" Itachi asked so he would know what was going on and where he was going. He already had the Haruno manner etched into memory so it was no problem distinguishing which room is which. Sakura cocked her head and ears at the question. She looked at Itachi like he was some foreign object that fell from the sky. Then she looked up and bit her lower lip. Itachi merely tilted his head slightly at the strange behavior and noted the biting of her lip.

"Hmmm… I haven't though about it!" She said in a happy voice looking back at Itachi. "What do **you** want to do?" She asked with a smile still caressing her face. Her question caught Itachi totally off guard…

'What… did she just… ask?' he question himself as his eyes grew a half an inch wider.

"I… I…" Itachi had to regain his composure before he could properly answer. "I don't know Hime…" He said returning to his normal emotionless face. As he finished with the 'Hime' Sakura got a pouty face at him.

"My name is not Hime!!! It's Sakura! Sa-ku-ra!" her pouty face was not very intimidating but it was amusing all the same.

"Okay. I apologize… Sakura-hime." he said as he bowed his head. Sakura sighed at this because she did not like being called 'hime' but her daddy had told her that people must call her that in respect of her, her family name, and family title.

"I have no plans… I am to follow you and protect you…" He said sternly.

"Hmmm…" Sakura was mostly saying that to herself. She looked down on the floor and bit her lower lip to think. Itachi noted this new behavior. She was biting her lip again and he determined that it was her thinking position. Then she let her lip go and looked up at Itachi.

"Would you like to see the gardens they are really big!" She said and waved her arms in exaggeration.

"I will go where-ever you go Sakura-hime…" Itachi said as he bowed his head again. Then Sakura got, what was supposed to be, an angry face but it was just an intensified pouty face. Her ears were down turned and her puffed cheeks where tinted pink showing frustration.

"Wrong!" She said in a childish correction voice. "That's not what I asked Samurai-chan!" She told him while leaning forward a bit and huffed. "I asked you if **you** wanted to see the gardens!" Itachi's eyes grew wide again. It was rare that Uchiha Itachi was surprised, but never twice in one day…

He took a moment to analyze the girl's disgruntled pouty look. Itachi didn't usually like being surprised but in this case it was… pleasant and kind of… refreshing… He hadn't known that she would react this way to him… Then Shisui popped into his head.

'"_Hey don't give me that look! At least you get the cute and cuddly one! I'm stuck with her dad! Geeze maybe you and I should switch her dad isn't much of a conversation either! You two would be perfect!"… "On the other hand the fur ball might be good for you Itachi."…' _'Shisui knew about this and he didn't think to tell me…' Itachi grunted to himself. 'I'll deal with him later…' he inwardly grunted again. Then took another look at Sakura who was still giving him the, un-intimidating, angry face. His face relaxed and softened a bit.

"Sure… It has been sometime since I have been to see the Haruno Gardens…" He stated and watched her face brighten to almost the intensity of the sun.

"Okay but I just need to stop by my room for a quick second!" She said holding up the brush, which jolted Itachi's memory. He had not given her the present that he had… gotten… her yet.

"One moment Sakura-hime…" Itachi bided before she could move. Itachi then stood up himself, walked until he was in front of her, then he kneeled down again. He reached into his kimono and pulled out the dagger. He presented it to her while bowing his head. He felt the weight being lifted from his hands so he looked up to see her reaction to the object that mortified Shisui so much. Sakura had a brightened face that increased with every little detail that she saw. Sakura unsheathed it and Itachi noticed that the blade was blessed with the design of cherry blossoms but it was still sharp. Sharp enough to defend herself if necessary. Sakura giggled as she held it so close it looked like it was imbed in her kimono. Then she jumped up and gave Itachi a life squeezing hug. Itachi was shock still as he was not very used to being touched then he relaxed a bit and looked down at the little girl hugging him as if he was a long lost friend. Itachi couldn't help but breath in her sent. She smelled like cherry blossoms and berries. It was an odd combination but is smelled nice. She then pulled back and gave Itachi a peck on the corner of his mouth. Itachi tensed a bit at the foreign contact as Sakura retreated fully with a smile.

"Thank you Samurai-chan!" She said as she ran towards her room. Itachi was still for a moment as he touched the place of contact. Unconsciously he licked his lips. Her contact tasted sweet. Itachi stood and headed to little Sakura's room and asked himself

'How many more surprises do you hold in store for me Sakura-hime?'

* * *

_The wolf stopped in surprise of the words. He turned his head to regard the one who said it only to find the kitten sitting right behind him. It's head was cocked to the side and its tail was swaying. The wolf became furious at this didn't this kitten know who he was and what he could do? Did it think the wolf so harmless? The wolf became angrier by every thought but he kept his emotionless façade. He turned around and he to sat to let the kitten know he was listening to it. And then Crimson met jade green. Their eyes locked for a few minutes. The wolf noticed that the kitten was very small it would have been easy to kick it away or worse, but the wolf was respectful so he would hear the kitten out first._

"_You look lost." The kitten said tilting her head to the other side._

"_I am not…" The wolf said keeping his pride in place from being called lost._

"_Then why are you heading towards the bad place? If they see an animal such as you they will make you sleep and you won't get up again." She said also in a calm tone._

"_What would you care cat?" He asked with a little hiss in his tone. The cat looked at him like he was a strange object that was hovering in front of her. The wolf was starting to get annoyed at the kitten._

"_Will you be my friend?" The kitten asked as her tail stopped swaying and her head was up straight. The wolf was shocked needles to say. Never had an animal in it's right mind asked to be friends before. The wolf looked at the kitten suspiciously._

"_Why would a cat want to befriend a wolf? Don't you know I can kill you with ought effort?" He asked testing the cat. The kitten looked at the wolf with a smile caressed face._

"_You're alone wolfy-chan. And I am too we both have no one. So we both can have each other!" The kitten concluded as she started swaying her tail again. The wolf moved his head back an inch sensing the sincerity in her words and also trying to pick up the broken pieces of his pride from being called 'wolfy-chan'. He then lowered down his head and ended up havening to lower his upper body to a pouncing position. Despite this threatening position the kitten did not move she just sat there looking at the wolf quixotically and her tail swaying still. Then he bent his head lower to the kitten's level and started to sniff her. The kitten like this she thought it tickled a bit so she let out a little purr. The wolf stopped in his tracks and retreated his head a few inches to better look at the kitten. Then unexpectedly the kitten leaned forward and licked the wolf's nose. The wolf snorted at this unexpected contact and quickly retreated to his original dominate pose with less, if any, risen hackles. The wolf had then stood up and turned to walk away. The kitten was still just sitting there. The wolf stopped and licked his jawless which led to his nose. The place of contact was sweet. The wolf guessed that the kitten was kind of cute in an annoying sort of way. And that pink wasn't the worst color in the world. The wolf thought about the kitten's offer for a minute. He turned his head to look at the kitten again. She was still there with a smile caressed face. The wolf told himself that he could give it a try… after all what did he have left to loose? What the kitten said was true, he had no one. The wolf turned his head forward again and started walking the kitten's head started to droop and her ears where down turned at thought of being rejected. _

"_Hey…" The wolf spoke finally. The kitten perked up just at hearing his voice. She noticed he was facing her sideways and his head upright and proud. "Are you coming or not?" He asked the kitten. And in no time flat the kitten was by his side purring and rubbing against his front right leg. He looked down again at the unexpected contact. He did get a better look at her head though. He noticed a patch of fur that was slightly darker than the rest. It was in a shape of a crown. 'Hmmm so Neko-hime… what other surprises do you have for me?' he thought as his eyes softened down at the kitten._

* * *

"GAAAH!!!" A ghost white Shisui stood in complete shock at the scene. He had been spying on Sakura and Itachi, mostly Itachi, through a slightly opened door. And he was mortified at what he saw. Shisui didn't think that Itachi would really give her the dagger, but then again Itachi is a man of his word so If he where to give her the dangerous weapon the he most definitely would.

"Shisui… Aren't you a little old to be spying?" Kimochi asked leaning against the wall and crossing his arms.

"B-but! He gave it to her! He gave her the dagger!!! I can't believe him!!!" Shisui whined as he looked back at Kimochi for support. "The poor girl is going to hurt herself with that thing!" he whined again. Kimochi looked at Shisui with a raised brow.

"My daughter will be fine. She knows what happens if she where not careful…" Kimochi paused and pushed himself off the wall. "Especially after what happened in the armory a few months ago…" He stated with a slow smile appearing on his lips as he walked away leaving an even more mortified Shisui at the door of the council room.

**End of chapter 1**

* * *

**So This is the end of chapter one! Oh if you guy's want to know what happend in the armory I can put in a little funny filler chapter if you want!**

* * *

**QUESTIONS BEFORE YOU ASK! (I just know you're going to ask them!)**

**Every person in this AU is a cross between a human and an animal there is a legend/History about this again that will be told at a later time. The story about the wolf and the kitten will be explained at a latter time to. And No they are not another version of Itachi and Sakura Like I said It will be explained at a latter time!**

**Aie just made up Sakura's dad's name We really don't know it! We also don't know what he looks like either so please don't ask us  
**

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed this story! Reviews are welcome!  
**

**Sincerely**

**Joker, Knight, Aie!  
**


End file.
